One of the most popular forms of recording information today is on various storage media, which can be roughly classified into two general shapes: disc-shaped and box-shaped.
The term disc media and the abbreviation "DM" are used in a generic sense herein to include, without limitation, media such as music compact discs (CD), CD ROM computer media, digital versatile disks (DVD), digital video discs, laser discs, disk-shaped floptical discs (i.e., those not housed in box-shaped cartridges), and other relatively flat yet disk shaped data storage.
Similarly, the term cartridge media and the abbreviation "CM"0 are used in a generic sense herein to include, again without limitation, 51/4" and 31/2" computer floppy-disks, disk-in-cartridge computer storage formats (e.g., ZIP disks, T/M of IOMEGA, Inc.), CD ROM's in the carriers required by some CD drive playback units, digital audio tapes (DAT), video tapes, floptical discs in cartridges, and other relatively flat yet box-shaped data storage media. Admittedly, the actual media within such CM may be a disk, a bank of disks, tape on reels, or still some other mechanism, but since it is the overall exterior shape which effectively dictates physical handling needs for storage the CM vs. DM distinction is useful for the following discussion.
Further, particularly with DM such as CD's, DVD's, and CD ROM's, it has become common to include small printed pamphlets or booklets which describe the contents, instruct on the use and preservation of the media (particularly if used to store computer data), or to provide content related information (e.g., a limited biography of the band whose music is recorded on a music CD, or installation instructions for computer software stored on a CD ROM). It therefore follows that attendant with the proliferation of DM and CM there has also developed a need for storage of such related media literature (hereinafter "ML"), preferably along with the associated DM and CM units themselves, and even more preferably in a manner which denotes specific individual associations.
In the case of all of these potential objects for storage, DM, CM, and ML (collectively "storage media"), there is usually one particular side bearing key identifying indicia which it is desirable that user be able to easily read even during storage. For example, DM, such as CD's, usually have a user informative side and a data storage side, and it is desirable that the user informative side be easily read without removing individual the CD's from the storage system, which may actually contain a large number of CD's.
As implied above, with the proliferation of storage media, a need has come for storing a multitude of units, and it has become typical practice for users to even maintain large libraries, sometimes of hundreds of units. Many storage media are contained within bulky storage cases when first purchased by consumers (e.g., jewel boxes for music compact discs and cardboard sleeves for video tapes), and many present library storage systems retain the bulky original container, despite the fact that it is often far more bulky than the storage media itself. Thus, as libraries of storage media grow, many users are impressed with a need for reducing space requirements, and there have accordingly been various attempts at alternate storage systems. Unfortunately, these systems have suffered from a number of limitations which have limited their acceptance. As with any library storage system, users seek improved accessibility, index ability, aesthetics, and reduced cost. Comprehensive library storage is also increasingly important. For example, most outside-of-the-original-container storage systems have not included provision for storage of ML, and particularly lacking has been systems which store ML in a readily accessible manner associated with the particular the DM or CM units which the ML originally came with.
Another user concern is that most prior art systems have not included provision for easy storage expansion in convenient increments. Such storage systems usually have a module capacity of 5, 10, or 20, which requires that capacity be incremented in units of 5, 10 or 20 when storage for only one or two additional units is really needed.
Further, as society as become increasingly mobile and as data information retrieval equipment has grown smaller and more portable, transportability and robustness of library storage systems for storage media have become increasingly important.
While some prior art systems have addressed some of the above noted concerns, none have suitably addressed them all, and today there remains a need for improved storage media storage systems.